Les Mysteres
'Group Name: '''Les Mysteres '''Other Names: '''The Spirit Emissaries '''Group Type: '''Conspiracy '''Endowment: 'Rites du Cheval 'Overview: '''Not so much a covert conspiracy as a loose organization of cults, mediums, and shamans, the members of Les Mysteres are among people who practice one of the myriad traditions that embrace communing with the spirit world to right imbalances, heal sickness in their communities, or otherwise practice their faith. From Santeria to Houndoun, from the Pentecostal faith healer to the West African witch doctor, these hunters interact with ethereal spirits to gain the strength to fight off monsters that threaten their homes. History Of all the conspiracies, none is so loosely organized, nor as widespread as Les Mystères. The earliest recorded accounts of spirit talkers come from far back in ancient history, and it is to those that many members trace their own personal origins. What little exists of Les Mystères as an organization finds the original gatherings taking place among the Yoruba people of West Africa, who shared their knowledge and techniques with other tribes, allowing it to spread through Africa. The slave trade brought many of them to the Americas, particularly Haiti, and later Louisiana. This, however, allowed them to come into contact with Caucasian spirit talkers, and helped Les Mystères move into Europe. At the same time, Native Americans and certain Asian groups had similar practices, and as the world grew more connected, they joined the ranks of the group. In the Western world, Les Mystères have become most associated with voodoo, which is why their mark strongly resembles a veve. Purpose Les Mystères is based in two simple ideas: talk to spirits, and use them and their talents to put a stop to creatures of darkness who would harm others. Such a simple idea has become quite complicated, given the enormous variety of methods, motives, and means that members use to maintain their contact with the spirit realms. The main target of most Mystères are the werewolves, as they interact more with the spirit world than any other creature type, making them the biggest sources of disruptions and troubles for a Mystère's spiritual allies. Vampires and witches also cause occasional problems, and a few limited cells reserve their focus exclusively for these types of beasts. Organization More than any other group, Les Mystères groups are easily mistaken for cells by those who do not know better. Because of the diversity of the members, a cell in New Orleans will have vastly different beliefs and goals than a cell in Paris, Saigon, or Capetown. However, cells do maintain a loose connection with other cells, both nearby and far away. It is these connections that allow Les Mystères to act as the conspiracy it truly is. Occasionally, cells will become so eclectic or unfocused that they lose their connections, isolating them from other members; it is extremely rare for a loner cell to remain so, as they will either break up to rejoin the conspiracy's connections, or will perish from lack of support. The Crossroads are the four major philosophies of spirit talking the cells divide themselves among. Members may remain on one path their entire life, or attempt to travel all four. The current paths of the Crossroads are ''Fellowship, Spirit, Beasts, and Soul. Members * Madeline Felix